Running
by DefiantGrey
Summary: (Caesar Palace July Prompt) She's been running for days, away from them. She doesn't want to get caught. She's tired and only wishes for a place for her to stay, until it's safe. (Placed third in the prompt :)


I'm destroying trees and branches along I go. The dirt below me, leaving footprints as an indication that I was here. I scruff the dirt while running to make sure nobody finds me. I don't want to be found. I don't want to be dead. Like my parents, and my little brother too.

The Capitol killed them, thinking that they are planning another rebellion against them once more, when they had already failed a second time.

I stop for a second, checking my surroundings to see if anybody is following me. When it's clear that nobody is, I continue on running. I cannot afford to be caught. I don't know much about the woods, only that if I see nightlock, it's poisonous. Mother knew everything about the woods then father did. Before her games, life was very hard for her. She had to hunt to provide her family. Grandfather died in a mining accident, making it even worse. But she had someone to help her out. Not father, though. His name was Gale Hawthorne. Her best friend. I asked who was this Gale person, but she did not want to talk about. I thought that maybe because he was dead, she didn't want to remember.

I didn't see the log in front of me and tripped, rolling down a steep hill all the way to the bottom. I grunt and get up, getting rid of the leaves on me.

A few meters from me, I spot a small cabin near a lake. Maybe I could just stay there for a few days until the hovercrafts pass away from 12. I trotted closer to the cabin, until I saw smoke rise from the chimney. I gulp and move even closer to one of the windows of the cabin.

I gasp at what my own eyes spot. Peacekeepers and dozens of them inside, with guns and everything! I look to my right and saw a hovercraft with a few peacekeepers keeping on guard.

How could I have not seen that? Clearly, I am not welcome in there.

I shake my head and keep on running, away from them.

I go from district to district, careful to avoid any hovercrafts. I cross over hills and fields of orchids from 11, ranches and open fields from 10 and 9, the rocky terrains from 6, busy power plants from 5, and finally to the shimmering glow of ocean from 4. I could go on, but I recently feel sleepy and dizzy. Every little home I could find in every district, has been either filled by peacekeepers or other people who look dangerously suspicious to the Capitol citizens. But I'll soon find a place to live in, even if it is temporary. But I still have to run.

I blend in with the people of 4 as I try to get to a secluded place, so I can live in. Now, I'm walking through the beach, which isn't crowded today, hoping I'll find a cave as a home.

I almost giggle with joy when I faintly spot a small cave, the entrance and all around it covered with rocks and seaweed. It's perfect.

I sprint towards the rustic cave, wanting to get in and not let anybody find me. I almost got there when I ran into a boy about my age. We collapsed on the sea, rubbing our foreheads at the same time. I suddenly realize that my cover may have been blown up. That this boy will probably give me in to the Capitol when he sees me.

"Hey, you should watch wear you-!"

Once seeing me, he stops mid-sentence, gasping. I feel terrified and alone. What should I do?

"You're going to give me in, aren't you?" I ask him with a mean tone to my voice.

He still gawks at me and I feel more frustrated. I give him a good slap on the cheek.

"Aren't you?!" My voice raising a little higher.

"Ow! What, no! Wait, you're Katniss and Peeta Mellark, victors of the 74th, daughter?" he asks. Now that I've seen him a bit closer, he looks a bit cute. Ruffled, slightly auburn hair, stunning green emerald eyes, bit of tanned skin. He looks like a person mother showed from a photo.

Then it hits me. "Yeah. Alana Mellark. And you're the son of Finnick and Annie Odair, aren't you?" Now that I remember, father had told that Finnick was a past victor of the 65th and was part of the rebellion. He died before he got a chance to see his son being born. He looks almost like him.

"Yeah. Sam Odair. How do you know?" he replies.

"My father told about your father." I simply state.

"And my mother told me about your mother and father."

"I guess. You aren't going to turn me in, right?" I just hope not.

"Why would I?"

"Well, since the Capitol killed my parents and little brother. They also want me dead as well. They thought they were planning another rebellion." I said.

"They also killed my mother. Annie. And they want me dead too."

"Wow." I say. "Wanna team up? They say two is better than one, so…"

"Sure. Now, where were you headed to?" he smiles.

"That cave over there," I point him to it. "I haven't had shelter for days, since peacekeepers and all."

"Right. Well, we shouldn't just stand around doing nothing. Let's go!" he grabs my hand and pulls us towards the cave, where we will stay until it's safe.

Even if we're just temporarily staying here for safety, it's still good then nothing. And at least I know I have someone to keep me company all the time. I just hope the Capitol doesn't find us.

But I'm still glad to have a place to stay.


End file.
